Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Celebrity Jeapordy Preview
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: Some of you may be familiar with the Celebrity Jeapordy skits. Well, this is like that cept with E,E,n E. If you haven't come on in and read it and send your feedback with some reviews


_

* * *

_

_**Celebrity JeopardED**_

_In this short episode starring:_

_Danny Antonucci as Alex Trebek_

_Matt Hill as Ed_

_Tony Sampson as Eddy_

_Keenan Christenson as Jimmy_

* * *

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeaporday: Ed, Edd, n Eddy," Danny Antonucci said, "I thought we were done with this, but that mongrel of an idiot Big Jim decided to retire, and network competiton being as it is, I stand before you a broken and miserable man." 

The crowd laughs.

Danny Antonucci sighed, continuing his sentence. "Let's take a look at the scores: Tony Sampson has set a new Jeapordy record for futility, with-"

"Suck on it Antonucci," Tony interrupted, "suck it long, and suck it hard."

The crowd bursts into laughter.

Danny sucked in a breath. "That's beautiful, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Tony grinned. "No, but I did something to your niece with this mouth!"

"Okay," Danny replied in a somewhat angered tone, "why? Matt Hill has an impressive negative thirty-two thousand dollars."

"I know kung-fu!" Matt exclaimed, assuming a karate like stance.

The crowd bursts into laughter again.

Danny paused for a long moment before speaking. "For the last time Matt, no you don't. And finally, Keenan Christenson is in a commanding lead with zero."

The crowd continues to laugh.

"Did I win, cause there's some people I need to thank." Keenan piped up.

Danny rose an eyebrow as the crowd chortled. "Let's just take a look at the board." He sucked in a breath before resuming. "And the categories are: Potent Potables, Foreign Flicks, Things Antonucci Sucks - wait!"

The crowd and Tony burst out in hard laughter.

"Alright," Danny said, walking over to the board and tearing off a taped piece of paper, "let's continue. Potpourri, Hot or Cold, What Ears Do, Is This A Hat - that's where I name an object and you tell whether or not it's a hat. And finally, Colors That End In "urple". Keenan Christenson, you're in the lead, so we'll start with you."

Keenan blinked. "I'm a girl you know..."

The crowd chuckles.

Danny shook his head. "Let's just go with "Foreign Flicks" for eight-hundred."

Tony buzzed in. "Ursula Andress."

Danny blinked once, and then again. "What?"

"Ursula Andress, Catherine Denur, and Charle Tweiche."

"That's "Foreign Flicks" Mr. Samson," Danny said in a correcting tone, " "Foreign Flicks". Mr. Hill, why don't you pick?"

"I shall take Balloons for eight-hundred if you please." Matt said.

Danny heaved a sigh. "That's not a category."

Matt blinked. "My mistake, I shall choose Balloons for six-hundred."

The crowd chuckled.

"I'll tell you what," Danny said, "let's choose "Colors That End In "urple", for eight-hundred. This color ends in "urple"," Danny said aloud, reading the question.

Keenan buzzed in. "Keenan Christenson," Danny said.

"What is light urple?"

"Wow," Danny slowly shook his head. "Matt Hill," Danny said as Matt buzzed in.

"I will venture a guess, who is Jaleel White?"

The crowd laughed while Danny shot Matt a questioning gaze. "What?"

"Is that not the dude who played "Urple", the funny guy with the glasses who loves cheese?" Matt questioned.

"That's "Urckle"!" Danny strongly replied. "Oh good, Mr. Samson is dying to say something." Danny said uninterestedly as Tony buzzed in.

"I thought of some more foreign ladies my dad schnobbed."

Yet again, the crowd laughs at the aforementioned sentence.

"Let's just move on to "Hot or Cold" for four-hundred." Danny impatiently spoke. "Oh joy, it's a "Video Daily Double". Well, here goes nothing, please take a look down at your video monitors."

The viedo began, showing Rolf dancing in-between two unknown ladies. "Give it up for Rolf everbody, boogaloo! In this cup Rolf holds is the flaming forbidden bean juice!" Rolf took a sip from the cup, yelling "Yow!" some moments later. "Now, is the bean juice Rolf is holding hot hot hot, or cold? Hot hot hot, or cold? Hot hot hot!"

Silence follows, but the stiffled laughs from the audience are still audible.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "None of you knows?" He asked as the three still remained silent. "Not one of you can figure out if the _hot _tea is hot or cold? Thank God, Matt Hill."

"Is it iced tea?" Matt asked.

"No!" Danny shouted slamming a hand down on his podium, "it's hot tea!"

"Well then I have no idea," Matt said, folding his arms.

Danny ran a hand over his face. "Let's just go to "Final Jeapordy", the category is - oh come on, why would they do this?! The category is "Famous Neices"!"

Tony let out a chortle, grinning devilishly. "The game is mine!"

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction," Danny rippeed up the question card, "the new category is _anything_. Write anything."

The Jeapordy theme begins to play, and the camera shifts between the three, who appear to be focused on what they are writing.

"Write anything," Danny huffed, "use your arm, hand, and special pen, and move the pen around! Scribble if you have to, just make some kind of mark."

The music ends and a buzzer sounds.

Danny sighed. "Well, let's hurry and get this over with," He trudged over to Tony's podium and gazed at his answer. "Tony Samson, you wrote below - don't know why you would put that, but it's still a correct answer; you did write something. Let's see what you wagered: me. Below me, I don't get it."

Tony chuckled. "Of course you don't you Canadian pansy!"

"Proud day for you and your family." Danny muttered. "Matt Hill, you look rather pleased, let's see what you put down: nothing. The question was put down anything and you got it wrong, I'm speechless."

The crowd laughs.

"Let's see what you wagered," Danny said, "Eleventy Billion Dollars. That's not even a real number!"

Matt folded his arms. "Yet," he simply replied.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Simply amazing. Lastly, Keenan Christenson."

"Thanks Dan, I feel honored to have been in your grace, and there's so many people I have to thank: I couldn't have done it without Danny Antonucci, the incredible cast and crew of Jeapordy, Janyse Jaud, my publicist who's a beautiful human being," Keenan paused for a moment, "that's it."

"Touching," Danny said uninterestedly, "that's all for Jeapordy, I'm going to go smash my brains out after this is over, so good night."

_This preview episode of "Celebrity Jeapordy: Ed, Edd, n Eddy was brought to you by Masamune Inc. Remember, if our works haven't become a hit, we've probably killed you by then!_

* * *

_So, that just about wraps up my preview, and this may seem very familiar to those who've watched the Celebrity Jeapordy skits. I'm just going off on a whim here, and I couldn't type it in script form as I'd like to - script style fanfics are deleted, or so I've heard. This is also my first approach to writing like this, so I used an actual episode. At any rate, read and review: If this becomes a hit, you can expect longer chapters and more stuff to come._


End file.
